


When

by mothergoose



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Night Vale Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothergoose/pseuds/mothergoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil explains one of Night Vale's most sacred traditions and an unexpected question is popped between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> After this last episode, I sort of developed this head cannon that couples in Night Vale weren't introduced to their significant other's parents or guardians until they proposed to one another. So Cecil and his sister don't have their parents left so they kind of take the role of guardian for each other. That's why Cecil hadn't met Steve until the wedding. Que another fluffy one-shot.

“Dammit!” Carlos slapped his hand against the dough, dispelling any cryptic messages that involved his past mistakes and future accomplishments. Honestly, he had added the correct amount of oregano and rosemary to the pizza dough, it shouldn’t be displaying anything at this point. Sighing, he went back to kneading, listening as Cecil chopped up the onions for their pizza. 

“I just don’t get why I can’t meet your sister,” Carlos wondered, pounding against the dough. “I’ve already met Janice, what does it matter?” He heard the sound of Cecil scrapping the cutting board of the onion and the other rummaging through the cabinet for the gecko tongues, an essential for oven sacrifices. He seemed more preoccupied with finding the jar than answering Carlos’ question. But Carlos knew better. 

Turning to the Latino man, the radio host asked,”You like pickles on your pizza right?”

“Cecil!”

“Oh!” Cecil blinked and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget you’re not from here!” He returned to the countertop, setting the jar of gecko tongues down and popping the lid of the pizza sauce open. Licking the excess sauce from his fingers, he said, “You can meet Janice because she’s doesn’t really have to do with our relationship. She’s just my niece. But you can’t meet my sister because it’s part of tradition. Every couple in Night Vale does this.” Carlos followed him with his eyes, an amused smile fixed in place. The scientist in him was stirring, sensing knowledge

Raising an eyebrow, grin growing on his face, Carlos questioned, “And what, pray tell, does this tradition say?” The radio host smiled and handed him the bowl of sauce before, heading to the fridge for the cheese. Spooning the sauce onto the dough, Carlos listened to Cecil’s muffled explanation. 

“When two people, or entities, decided to get married or joined or whatever, they are presented to each other’s parents or guardians either just before or at the wedding ceremony.” Retracting his prize from the fridge, the violet eyed man smiled at Carlos as he approached. Together, they began to add the cheese and toppings to their dinner. “So when we get married, then you meet my sister.” Cecil finished, moving to check if the oven would be ready for it’s sacrifice soon. Carlos nodded in understanding, adding a generous amount of shrimp to Cecil’s side of the pizza. 

His hands slowed and his cheeks felt hot as Cecil’s words sank in. _He said ‘when’ we get married._ His heart thudded hard in his chest and he felt a sudden giddiness come over him. Rounding in his boyfriend, Carlos smiled widely at Cecil, blush spreading from cheek to cheek. Cecil looked at him in concern. “Carlos…?”

Approaching the other slowly, the scientist held out his hands and Cecil took them. “When we get married…?” Cecil suddenly blushed brightly, eyes sliding bashfully down to their conjoined hands. 

“If...if you’ll have me.” Cecil swallowed. “I would… that is… like to get, m-married.” Raising his eyes in apprehension, he swallowed again.”T-to you.”

Carlos placed both hands on Cecil’s cheeks, feeling their warm smoothness and smushed their lips together in a wet kiss. He pulled back only for Cecil to dive back in, a proper kiss sealing the deal. “Yes,” Carlos breathed, lips ghosting Cecil’s. “Yes I will marry you.”

“We’re getting married,” Cecil exhaled, hands settling on Carlos’ face as well. 

“We’re getting married,” Carlos repeated, cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so hard. He let out a gasp of air as Cecil suddenly picked him up by the waist a twirled them around in a circle, exclaiming loudly in that booming voice of his, “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” And Carlos laughed and Cecil laughed and life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I love reviews and critic is always welcome!


End file.
